


Dead Warlock Walking

by problematicorca



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: In an AU setting where the Circle was successful in their attempts to overthrow the Clave. The New Clave is just plain vicious towards downworlders, and Alec finds himself in a precarious situation when he falls in love with one. As if it isn't stressful enough, being Jonathan Morgenstern's parabatai, he can't seem to leave the horrible New Clave and join Magnus in the resistance.---My fiance & I are writing this AU on our rp blogs, so I wrote a piece to go along with it. It's just smut, enjoy~





	Dead Warlock Walking

Magnus had known better than to risk this. After all, he only has so long to get away before someone  _notices_  that he’s missing– but he can’t bring himself to abandon Alexander in such dire circumstances.  _Besides_ , the warlock reasoned,  _what if this is my last chance to see him?_ With that in mind, he crept through the halls of the Institute like a cat on the prowl, holding his breath at times when he feared that the patrolling shadowhunters may  _hear_  him. It was still early, only about two or three in the morning and many of the Institute’s residents were asleep. 

With luck, Alexander would be in his room asleep as well and not patrolling the building. If the latter were true, that would certainly put a damper on his plans and mean he wasted precious time that could have been spent getting him as  _far away from here_  as possible. He still had the resistance to report back to. 

The inside of the Institute was  _cold_ , as if trapping the wintry weather from outside in it’s old walls and making it all the less inviting as it looked on the outside. Nevermind the fact that it was  _crawling_  with shadowhunters that had means to kill him on the spot, the place just  _looked_  menacing, even now. Candles were lit along the walls of the hallway, offering little light to his pathway as he crept around. Each step was made with care, each breath exhaled in a controlled manner so that the warlock was making as little noise as was physically possible. 

Then he found the door he was looking for after creeping along through the residential wing and he pushed it open with such grace that even a cat would be envious. Of course,  _Magnus Bane_  has always had a certain sense of regality in the way he moved. Time had not worn down on him like it should, nor had it made him  _careless_. His fingers brushed against the heavy door as he opened it just enough to slip his body through the crack and then close it quietly behind him. 

The room was dark, but his eyes adjusted well enough as he turned and pressed his back to the door. Amber eyes took in the scenery before settling on the bed, and the figure in it. A small sigh of relief escaped between his lips as his shoulders relaxed and slouched against the door. Relief was coupled with a tingling excitement that cause his body to tremble, but there was no going back now. Without hesitation, he pushes himself from the door and crawls on to Alec’s bed. He can feel the figure shift beneath him, making him shiver. 

Unwilling to get punched in the face by a shadowhunter with honed reflexes meant for demon-hunting, Magnus reached out carefully and ran a hand gently down Alec’s face. His heart melted at the response, his angelic Alec leaning into the touch before blue eyes fluttered open.

Then there was the surprise. “Magnus..?” He mumbles, bleary and disoriented from sleep. The Lightwood boy starts to lean up on his elbows as Magnus settles on his lap.

“Sorry, but I really had to wake you,” the warlock explained as he grabbed the shirt collar of Alec’s sleep wear. “See.. I decided I must ride you ‘till I break you.”

The look on Alec’s face was priceless. Red painted his cheeks immediately, spreading from cheek-bone to cheek-bone and connecting over the bridge of his nose. Magnus was sure it had spread to the tips of his ears, but he couldn’t be sure in the light. It was a bold move, he knows; Alec was  _Jonathan Morgenstern’s_  parabatai, and- from what Magnus could infer- the two seemed to have a less than platonic relationship between them. It had never hindered his interactions with Alec after their initial introduction to each other, which had quickly grown less and less tame as time went on. 

They had been intimate with each other, sneaking around on Alec’s missions when their paths happened to cross or when Magnus would  _ensure_  they crossed. Falling for a  _shadowhunter_  of all things was the worst kind of punishment, moreso than anything the New Clave could dish out on him, but he accepted this new reality with an excited sense of danger– dancing with fire and, so far, making it out with no injury.

After a momentary pause, Alec responds with a cocky light in his eyes, “That works for me.” 

A triumphant grin pulls back on his lips before he closes the distance between himself and the shadowhunter under him. They meet in a desperate kiss of familiarity and longing, teeth catching each other’s lips in lit nips that never break the skin. Magnus draws back and grins at the light huffs of breath that Alec makes; he can already feel how aroused his dear shadowhunter is. “No sleep tonight for you,” he informs as he slips his hands under Alec’s night-shirt and hikes it up. His touches are feather light as they brush along his sides and curve around to his chest. “Better use that stamina rune,” he finishes before he leans back and starts to shrug his own coat off. 

The warlock certainly makes a show out of it for his lover, letting the article fall from his shoulders and catch at his elbows before he slips one arm out, which proceeds to tug the other sleeve off and toss the coat away with slight carelessness, watching where it drops to the floor just in case he would need to make a quick get-away. “Okay,” Alec responded by shakily trying to unbutton Magnus’ shirt, and was more than grateful with the assistance.   
He leaned in, tongue swiping at Magnus’ collarbone with another mumbled, “Okay..” as the shirt opened and was shrugged off to join the coat on the floor. The sheets were banished with a flick of his wrists and a snap of his fingers, or maybe that was what had summoned the bottle of lube beside their bodies on the bed. 

At any given moment, they could get caught. At any point during their endeavors could another shadowhunter- or more annoyingly, Alec’s parabatai- walk through the door to his room and see them in a compromising position with each other. Magnus knows Alec wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of it either, and that the New Clave catching him in any sort of homosexual activity would mean certain death, but the warlock has also convinced himself that he could  _save_  Alec from this awful world. He loves Alexander Lightwood, and he  _knows_  the shadowhunter boy loves him too.  
He was simply too afraid of his parabatai to  _leave_. 

Magnus would save him, come Hell or high water. 

Quick work is made of their clothes, which are bunched beside the bed in forgotten heaps with the sheets that had gotten between them. Between urgent kisses that stole the breath from both of them, Magnus had done all the prep work necessary on himself- and then Alec- before the shadowhunter had flipped them over with such a suddenness that the warlock was surprised. There is another kiss before Alec was lining himself up and pushing in.   
He pressed his face into the crook of the warlock’s neck with a shaky sigh, trying to muffle himself while he slid in ever-so-carefully. His hands gripped Magnus’ hips so strongly that the warlock knew he would sport bruises later, but those were bruises he would wear with pride. 

The warlock clung back, his arms looping over Alec’s shoulders. Without really thinking about it, his fingernails dug into the shadowhunter’s back, dragging up his shoulders as Alec started to move with slow and careful rhythm. Absently, Magnus thought about how much he has always loved Alec’s shoulders when his fingernails dug in there, but the thoughts were dashed away by an increase of pace.   
His own hips rocked back to meet Alec halfway, their bodies quickly finding their sync with experience between them– experience with each other, knowing the other’s bodies as intimately as they do now. 

Then Alec was moving them again. Suddenly Magnus was sitting on him once more, but his darling shadowhunter still found a way of crowding him in all the right ways. Unfortunately, Magnus could not lean in for another kiss as the new angle brought a sudden shock of pleasure to his system that had him momentarily seeing white. His gaze was suddenly fixated on the ceiling above as his back arched, and Alec went right for attacking his neck without his prompting. 

“How’d you find my room?” Alec asks breathlessly between nips and kisses. Magnus almost didn’t hear him, rocking his hips back against Alec’s thrusts brought him such a heavenly bliss that if anyone did walk in? He would not have noticed until the last dire second. 

He was too caught up in the moment, too caught up in the excitement. The warlock’s hands found purchase on Alec’s shoulders- oh those lovely shoulders- and he was suddenly using them for leverage. The shadowhunter seemed to forget all about his inquiry; he was seeing stars while his fingertips dug into Magnus’ hips as they rocked against each other. 

That stamina rune was used at some point in the night. Between sessions, there was the breathy declaration of,  _“I think you tore my mattress!”_  from Alec’s lips that was quickly swallowed by another kiss from Magnus. They could not afford to be too loud after all. 

By the time the sun rose in the horizon, Magnus was long gone- back to the resistance- and Alec was left in the remains of their time together with a gouged up mattress and a deep, contented sleep. The rest of the Institute may be panicking about the disappearance of their captured high warlock, but that would have to wait outside of his closed door. When roused and asked for assistance later, he would join them in their search- knowing all too well that they would not be so lucky as to get their hands on Magnus again. 


End file.
